


A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Kinda?, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Reno struggles with depression and PTSD but hes doing better, Songfic, minor hurt/comfort, pure fluff, this will probably give you high blood sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Reno didn’t think he would ever make it this far.Inspired by A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young by Eric Church.





	A Man Who Was Gonna Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song that inspired this fic here: https://youtu.be/SKlW1miZve8

Gentle hands pulled Reno’s hair back from his face, running their fingers rhythmically through his waves. The soft strokes lulled him into a contented sigh, his eyes closing as he leaned back into the touch. 

Reno reached up without opening his eyes, searching for one of the hands that were tangled in his hair. He found it, twining his fingers with theirs and lifting it to press a soft kiss it’s the knuckles. The other hand continued running through his hair and Reno felt a tender kiss pressed to his temple in return. After a moment, the hand stopped mid-stroke and a deep chuckle came from the person behind him.

“What’s so funny, Sixkiller?” Reno mumbled, unable to keep a smile from his face. He leaned back, pressing into Bobby’s chest and feeling the rise and fall of his breath.

“You’re goin’ grey, babe,” Bobby said, laughter in his voice.

Reno opened his eyes, blinking in surprise, trying to process what he just heard. “What?” he finally managed.

Bobby wrapped an arm around his waist, holding Reno close and nuzzling his face into his neck to press a kiss there. “I found a grey hair, Reno. I guess you’re getting old,” he teased, voice low as he brushed his lips against his ear.

Reno didn’t respond, just considered what he’d heard for a long moment. A warm feeling settled in his chest, and he was almost overwhelmed by the unexpected surprise that came along with it. It probably shouldn’t be such a big deal, he thought. It was just a grey hair. But, a part of him had believed he wouldn’t even be alive at this point. Five years ago, he was quietly convinced he would be dead by now, that he would have died alone somewhere on the run.

Centering himself with a deep breath, Reno let the smile return to his face. “You better not be thinking of dumping me for someone younger now,” he replied, turning his head to meet Bobby in a short kiss.

“Oh definitely,” Bobby said with a lopsided grin, “better watch out or I’ll snatch up the next trophy that comes along.” Reno just laughed, shaking his head slightly, and Bobby tightened his arm around him slightly.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, and it occurred to Reno how lucky he was to be in this situation. Happy, safe, in Bobby’s arms... He had been in love with his best friend for at least three years, but had always considered the possibility of the feeling being returned to be little more than a dream. If it hadn’t been for Bobby, though, there was no doubt that he wouldn’t have made it this long.

“Bobby,” he started, voice soft and mind still a bit far-off.

His partner looked up from where he had rested his chin on Reno’s shoulder. “Yeah?” he responded. He pulled his arm from around Reno’s waist to run back through his hair. Reno took the opportunity to shift around so he faced Bobby, winding up propped up on his side. He fiddled idly with the collar of Bobby’s shirt for a moment, not meeting his eyes. “You alright?” Bobby pressed, his voice taking on just a hint of worry. 

Reno offered a small reassuring smile. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, moving his hand to the side of Bobby’s face. He leaned slightly into the touch before turning his face to press a kiss to his palm, catching the hand to hold in his own.

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked, stroking his thumb over the back of Reno’s palm. “You’ve got that look.”

“What look?” Reno responded, tilting his head slightly.

Bobby grinned with a short chuckle. “That, deep-thinking, hundred-miles-away look before you say something...” he trailed off slightly, considering his words.

“Depressing?” Reno suggested.

“Profound,” Bobby corrected.

Reno looked down. Bobby was right— he really had gotten him pegged, knew him too well to hide anything. “I just...” he started but paused for a second before continuing, “What made you want to love someone who was probably going to wind up dead?” he asked, an honest note of curiosity to his words.

Expression falling, Bobby grew serious immediately. “I wasn’t going to let that happen, Reno,” he said matter-of-factly.

“No, no, I know that,” Reno said quickly, shaking his head. “I mean, after everything I put you through... how many times did I almost wind up dead? Crashed my bike, faced off against Dixon, got myself shot,” he listed. He finally raised his gaze to meet Bobby’s again. “I’m just, surprised you didn’t give up on me is all.”

Bobby’s smile returned and he shook his head. “Reno, you’re not the only one who was in danger all the time. It’s the nature of my job, remember?”

Reno looked away sheepishly, giving quick nod. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” he admitted. “I guess it’s just that I didn’t think I’d live this long,” he added softly, shrugging slightly.

Bobby took Reno’s face in his hands, turning him back to meet his eyes. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Reno’s. “I don’t like when you talk like that, Reno,” he said. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Reno said, reaching up to tangle his finger’s in Bobby’s hair. “But you don’t have to worry,” he assured, “I don’t really believe those things anymore. I’d gladly live forever with you.”

Bobby smiled, gently running his thumb over Reno’s lips before placing a kiss against them that was promptly returned. It was a long moment before they pulled apart. Reno buried his face in the crook of Bobby’s neck and Bobby once again stroked his fingers through Reno’s long hair. Reno felt a shudder in Bobby’s breath, heard a sniff.

“Bobby?” Reno started, pulling back just enough to look at him. “Are you crying?”

Bobby quickly dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve, shaking his head adamantly. “Me? Crying?” he responded, voice somewhat strained, “No, it’s, it’s just allergies,” he said, but received a soft laugh in return.

“Yeah, okay,” Reno said, reaching up to cup his face in his palms and brush away the tears on his cheeks. “Just allergies.”

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I have you, that’s all,” Bobby finally explained, his voice cracking slightly.

Reno considered all the times Bobby saved his life. From deciding not to turn him in, giving him a job, to outright putting himself in harms way to keep him safe. He considered all the hits, all the bullets he took for him. How many times had he just been there to help him keep his head above the waves when he felt like he was drowning, like he couldn’t breath?

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Reno said, swiping quickly at his own damp eyes. He took a breath, trying to hide the slight quiver in it, but to no avail.

“Oh, come on, babe, don’t,” Bobby said, pulling him closer and kissing the tears welling up under Reno’s eyes. It didn’t stop Bobby from letting out another shuddering sigh himself, though. “Look, stop, I’m a mess,” he said with half a chuckle, still trying to dry his eyes.

Reno laughed lightly. “You started it,” he accused. He took another breath, this time seeming to center himself a bit better. “I love you, so much. You know that?” he said, running a hand down to Bobby’s chest.

Bobby beamed. “I do. I love you too,” he said said, placing a hand over Reno’s and blinking away the moisture from his eyes. “Always.”

Reno rested his forehead back against Bobby’s, echoing his word.

“ _Always_.”


End file.
